


PLUR

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kandi bracelets, M/M, Party, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: PeaceLoveUnityRespect





	PLUR

The angel rather liked these loud parties. Humans were always fond of having loud parties of course but these were becoming more and more popular and there wasn’t as much violence involved, especially compared to the ones the Romans used to have. There were bright lights too and some of these humans had such considerate rituals and gestures that went with them.

“I love your outfit!” a young woman wearing nothing but a rainbow colored bodysuit said. “Tartan is so pretty!”

“Oh! Why thank you! Your outfit is rather lovely too!” Aziraphale said. The angel was wearing his usual slacks and that was it for what he usually had on. For shoes he wore a pair of white furry boots and for a top he wore nothing but a tartan vest. He had also found a rather clever pair of fake angel wings one wore on their back like a backpack. Everything was covered in glitter, especially his hair and false wings. As an angel he could miracle the glitter away whenever he wanted so he had no fear of the substance clinging to him for five or so years.

He smiled brightly at the young woman, spreading a minor miracle to ensure her time at this rave would be a lovely and safe one as they exchanged kandi bracelets. He had found the making of the bracelets enjoyable and liked trading them with humans whenever he could. The humans for their part always thought it was rather clever how he had somehow made them with a tartan pattern, a known signature in the rave scene soon enough.

Aziraphale walked among the dancing humans, laughing as he enjoyed himself. He could feel so much love and happiness here, it was just wonderful. 

A familiar sensation caught his attention and he perked up. Was that..? He was off at once, moving politely through the dancing people to look for the source. “Crowley!”

The demon was laughing with some humans, his head thrown back in delight. He blinked and looked up, catching Aziraphale’s eyes. “Aziraphale! Angel!” he brightly cried. He opened his arms wide, happily approaching the other. 

Crowley seemed to have found a way to adapt to raves in his own way. The demon was wearing dark red thigh high leather boots and a pair of black booty shorts. A face mask covered his mouth, designed to look like a snarling and fanged mouth. His eyes were left uncovered, allowing everyone to admire his serpentine eyes. The humans of course believed his eyes were the work of some clever contacts. 

The body glitter was everywhere. The demon liked how much glitter clung to things for so long and so he was of the mind that the more the merrier. He had even found a way to apply some to his body in a way that they resembled his own scales, shimmering over his body and catching the flashing lights. 

“I didn’t know you liked these kinds of things, angel!”

“The humans here are so lovely! They don’t care what your corporation looks like!” Aziraphale said happily. 

Crowley laughed and nodded, “I’ve been called a pretty daddy a few times myself.”

“A lovely man called me a grandfather fox once!”

He raised an eyebrow at that, “foxy grandpa, angel.”

“Ah yes, same thing. Will you PLUR with me, dear heart?” Aziraphale asked, holding up two fingers in a peace sign.

“Not really my thing,” Crowley teased as he returned the gesture. He was glad that the mask hid his blush as their fingers touched, the humans around them laughing and clapping as they went from peace to the heart. His breath caught as their fingers interlaced for unity and Crowley thought he would discorporate from sheer happiness. 

“You first, love.”

The demon was snapped back to reality and he nodded. He looked at the bracelets he had made, all of them black and red with a snake motif. He chose one that had a silver snake charm hanging from it and slid it over their interlocked hands, settling it around Aziraphale’s wrist. 

Happily Aziraphale looked at his own bracelets. He chose the biggest one he had and started to slide it over. The humans around them cheered loudly at the exchange and the angel laughed as he tried not to get it caught on anything. “For you, dear heart!”

Crowley’s eyes were wide as he stared at the bracelet he had been given. He blinked, eyes watering a little as he tried to control himself. “Oh…” he whispered. He was pulled into Aziraphale’s arms and he laughed weakly as he hugged the angel tightly, burying his face in glitter covered hair.

“My sensitive snake,” the angel whispered.


End file.
